Carbon dioxide emissions as greenhouse gases contributing appreciably to global warming are known. In order to reduce the carbon dioxide emissions of gas turbine power plants in order thereby to prevent global warming, various arrangements and methods have been proposed. The most technically advanced methods seem to be those in which carbon dioxide is separated from the exhaust gas stream of the power plant by absorption or adsorption. Typically, the useful waste heat from a gas turbine is used further in a profitable way for energy recovery in a HRSG. The exhaust gases are thereby cooled, but usually do not yet reach the temperature level necessary for absorption or adsorption, and therefore they are typically cooled further in a re-cooler before they are introduced into a carbon dioxide separation plant. In this, carbon dioxide is separated from the exhaust gases and discharged for further use. The carbon dioxide lean exhaust gases are discharged into the environment via a chimney. A plant of this type is known, for example, from WO2011/039072.
Further, the use of a blower for overcoming the pressure loss of the carbon dioxide separation plant is known from EP2067941.
However, the use of a blower for overcoming the pressure loss of the carbon dioxide separation plant is not without its problems. A blower of this type has to convey large volume flows and has correspondingly large dimensioning and high inertia.